“Mas allá de…”
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: Aunque sea de lo mas extraño… Aunque tuve que renunciar a todo…Aunque tuve que morir por ello. Debo decirles que yo Hermione Granger no me arrepiento." One-Shot DM/HG


**Hola!!**

Bueno aquí vengo con otro One-Shot. El tercero que escribo .Otra locura si quieren decirlo así. Mmm...Nose como estará, solo me gusto hacerlo.

Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen, así tampoco como una frase que leerán por ahí. Todo es propiedad de J.. Ahora si, la trama y todo lo demás es puramente extraído de mi cabecita.

Este one es...algo raro supongo, nose ustedes dirán que les parece. Espero aunque sea les guste un trozo, párrafo, línea o frase.

Va dedicado a todas y cada una de las personitas que pasen a leerlo. En especial a mi vecinita Dade por acordarse de mí en su nueva aventura.

Es un Dramione por si no se habían dado cuenta. jaja

Dicho y aclarado todo los dejo con este one. Acepto tomatazos, huevazos, pero no piedrazos.

Gracias a todos.

Besos

**"Mas allá de…"**

_**Ángel mío  
déjame agradecerte  
me has salvado una y otra vez…  
Por ti he vivido…  
Por ti he…**___

Mas allá… ¿Qué es el mas allá? ¿Qué habría más allá? ¿Más allá de qué? ¿Más allá de la vida? ¿Más allá de la muerte? Son muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Son muchas preguntas que yo Hermione Jean Granger llegue a contestarme…

Caminaba descalza por el pasto más verde y esponjoso que jamás había visto. El paisaje que tenia a su alrededor impresionaría a cualquier persona, pero no a ella. Ese era su mundo, era el lugar que tanto había soñado. Donde se extendía solo hermosura, tranquilidad y pureza. Donde abundaban colores y belleza. Ella llevaba un fino y suave vestido blanco, no más bajo de las rodillas, que armoniosamente la hacia resaltar sobre aquel paradisiaco y mágico lugar. Su pelo suelto flotaba en el viento cual mariposas en primavera.

Lloraba... Lloraba de tristeza por lo que dejaba atrás. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Había terminado con todo? La decisión ya estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás para ella. Sabia cuanto arriesgaba y perdía, pero también ganaba lo que mas deseaba y eso valía el precio que estaba pagando.

Lloraba…Lloraba de alegría porque volvería a verlo, volvería a estar con él. Nuevamente juntos, para siempre. Debía encontrarlo, si estaba allí era por él, solo para estar junto a él. Lo necesitaba con ella, lo necesitaba para no arrepentirse del camino que había tomado.

Lo buscaba, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y no la dejaban ver con claridad, pero no le importaba. Caminaba rápidamente por aquel paraíso que juntos construían solo para ellos dos. Caminó como si la fuerza de atracción de un imán la estuviese guiando hasta el lugar correcto. Caminó hasta que lo diviso. Lo observo desde su lugar, él se encontraba sentado en una enorme piedra, estaba de espaldas a ella mirando la pequeña cascada de cristal que caía desde el cielo hacia el piso formando un lago de agua trasparente.

Estaba perfecto, tanto como lo recordaba. Hermoso con su corto cabello rubio que brillaba como diamantes bajo el sol. Su torso descubierto, vestido solo con un suave y claro pantalón de seda. Ansiaba ver su rostro, sus labios…sus ojos perlados. Perderse en aquélla mirada glaciar que tanto había extrañado. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia él.

_**Ángel mío…  
Tú me has salvado,  
Por ti he vivido…  
He vivido lo que tenia que vivir.  
He reído cuando la felicidad me embargaba,  
He llorado hasta quedar seca de lágrimas  
Por ti…Me he enamorado…**_

Él lo sabía, lo había visto, lo había escuchado. Ella estaba allí y aunque fuera lo que mas deseaba, múltiples sentimientos se despertaban en él. La quería con él pero no de esa manera, no ha ese precio, hubiera preferido que todo fuera mas natural. Pero ya estaba allí, no había vuelta atrás, podía sentirla cerca de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- Le pregunto el rubio. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía la locura que Hermione había cometido.

-Sabes nunca imagine que esto seria tan perfecto- Le respondió la castaña

-¡Te hice una pregunta! No cambies de tema.

-Lo se solo que…-Lentamente se fue acercando mas a él

Mientras él esperaba a que ella se acercara, podía oler su fragancia flotando en el aire. Una vez que ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, este se giro rápidamente y la tomo en sus brazos, la acerco hacia su cuerpo y la acuno como si la hubiera estado esperando toda la vida. La sostenía como si fuera un frágil cristal a punto de romperse.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Se animo a peguntarle tratando de sonar lo mas enojado posible.

-Lo que debía…-Respondía la castaña

-¡No!- Le corto

-Si, Draco, estaba congelada en mi interior, sin tus caricias, sin tu amor, sólo tú eres la vida, mi vida…

Lo necesitaba, no podía vivir sin él, por eso había tomado aquella decisión de buscarlo donde sea. Lo necesitaba como el aire que una vez utilizaron sus pulmones para respirar. Lo necesitaba como la flor necesita de sus pétalos para llamarse flor. Lo necesitaba como el invierno necesita del frío para nombrarlo invierno. Lo necesitaba más que a su vida. Lo necesitaba para ser ella…Para ser Hermione Granger.

-¡No! Todavía estas a tiempo. Puedes volver.-Le grito Draco

-¡No lo deseo!, ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-¿Sabes lo que dejas atrás? ¿Estas conciente que no veras mas a tu familia ni amigos?-  
Le pregunto el rubio.

-Lo se. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo por mi?-Le pregunto Hermione

-¡Eso no importa! Tú no debiste hacerlo.

-¡Ya esta hecho Draco! Estoy aquí contigo y no me iré. Esto es la vida, no aquello que intentaba aparentar. Tú lo veías, no podía seguir así.

-Hermione yo…

-No digas nada.

Ella tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y callo sus palabras con un suave y dulce beso. El correspondió aquel beso tan ansiado, tan esperado, tan disfrutado.

_  
__**Ángel mío…  
Tú me has salvado,  
Por ti he soñado de noche y otras veces de día  
He deseado, anhelado y conseguido  
Por ti…He amado…**_

-Te amo Hermione. Pero no puedes quedarte. Quiero que vivas, quiero que no te pierdas todo lo que yo perderé. Quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo siento Draco. Ya lo he decidido, yo me quedo aquí. Sabes perfectamente que sin ti nunca podría ser feliz. Ahora decide tú, ¿Te quedas conmigo o me dejas sola?

-Mira… Observa… ¿Podrás soportar eso?-Le señalo para que ella mirara por el lago que se encontraba cerca de ellos, como si este fuera un espejo. Allí veía a la gente que mas quería.

-¡Malfoy! ¡No me hagas esto! Yo se que ellos estarán bien. En algunos días se recuperaran. Se perfectamente lo que he perdido. Pero yo…Yo sin ti…No Draco. Otra vez no…-Sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Pequeñas lágrimas como gotas de lluvia caían desde ellos. Ahora él era quien tomaba el rostro de su enamorada y juntaba nuevamente sus bocas en un profundo y calido beso.

Se necesitaban mutuamente para completarse, se necesitaban como las plantas necesitan sol y agua para crecer. Se necesitaban, solo se necesitaban ellos dos. Se requerían para seguir siendo uno mismo.

Y allí se encontraban, bailando solos. Él y ella, ella y él. Polos opuestos Un hombre y una mujer. Frío y calor. Hielo y fuego. Norte y sur. Sol y Luna. Yin y yang. Dos personas tan opuestas pero que juntas se complementaban.

El rubio la sostenía como si ella fuera humo o vapor a punto de desvanecerse. La castaña lo sujetaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Bailando…Bailando se encontraban en aquel paraíso construido solo por ellos y para ellos después de tanto tiempo. En su país imaginario. En un campo de flores de papel y nubes dulces con sabor a fresa. Con lagos de agua transparente y cataratas de cristal. En ese lugar imaginado danzaban lentamente sin melodía. No había música solo el suave sonido de la brisa mezclado con el fino caer de la cascada y el rasgueo que provocaban las frondosas ramas de los árboles al moverse al compás del viento. Danzaban flotando en el aire, como dos estrellas brillantes del firmamento. Él podía sentir su suave perfume de jaznin mezclado con su perfecto aroma a mujer que la caracterizaba. Podía sentir en sus manos, en su piel, cada suave y fino filamento de aquella única prenda que la cubría. Ella podía sentir el suave aroma a menta de él recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, como si se tratase de su propia sangre.

Se miraban…Se acariciaban…Se respiraban…Se sentían…Se besaban como si hicieran años, siglos, vidas que no lo hacían. Se sentían cada uno en la piel del otro. Se sostenían intentando dejar el menor espacio libre posible entre sus cuerpos.

_**  
Ángel mío…  
Tú me has salvado,  
Por ti me he enamorado  
He amado…**_

Se tocaban…Se sentían…Se acariciaban…Se rozaban…Se vivían…Se amaban…

Ambos se amaban. No sabían como había sucedido pero lo hacían. Se complementaban cuando estaban juntos. Y cuando no, ninguno de los dos podía vivir.

_  
__**Ángel mío  
Por ti…  
Amo y soy correspondida.**_

Los segundos se hacían minutos, los minutos horas, las horas dejaban de serlo para pasar a ser días…Todo pasaba por su alrededor, pero ellos ni se inmutaban. Allí todo ocurría como ellos lo desearan. Si querían un día lluvioso, eso tendrían. Si deseaban una noche sumamente estrellada, también lo conseguirían. Todo estaba calculado, recreado y diseñado a su conveniencia.

Pero juntos, solo juntos es como deseaban estar, en aquél paraíso. Sobre aquel césped mullido creado por ellos. En aquel lugar imaginario. En ese espacio donde solo ellos existían, donde solo ellos disfrutaban, donde solo ellos vivían. En aquel lugar renovarían su amor tal cual lo habían hecho su primera vez.

_**Ángel mío  
Tú me has enseñado de alegrías y tristezas  
De amor y odio  
De verdades y mentiras  
De vida y de muerte…**_

Ángel mío  
déjame agradecerte  
me has salvado una y otra vez…  
Por ti he vivido…  
Por ti estoy aquí…  
Por ti he muerto…Amor.

_Alguien muy sabio dijo alguna vez que para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Ya lo creo. Lo estaba comprobando. Y aunque a mi me faltaba mucho por vivir no estaba arrepentida, no estaba decidida a quedarme sin lo que mas amaba._

Las personas piensan que lleva mucho tiempo encontrar la felicidad y el amor. Yo debo confesarles que he encontrado ambas cosas y no me ha llevado mucho tiempo, solo que…Bueno… he encontrado mi felicidad y mi amor al lado del hombre con el alma mas maravillosa, en un mundo en el que solo nosotros dos existimos, en nuestro mundo de amor, aunque sea de lo mas extraño… Aunque tuve que renunciar a todo…Aunque tuve que morir por ello. Debo decirles que yo Hermione Granger no me arrepiento.

Seguramente en algún momento nuestro amor verdadero será recompensado. Y nuestras almas vivirán nuevamente, en otro tiempo, en otra época, en otro mundo, pero simple y únicamente juntas.

Mas allá… ¿Qué es el mas allá? ¿Qué habría más allá? ¿Más allá de que? ¿Más allá de la vida? ¿Más allá de la muerte?

El más allá para mí, es perfecto, maravilloso. Todo cuanto deseaba y necesitaba estaba allí. En el mas allá. Aunque supongo que para cada persona será algo distinto. Bueno yo debo confesarles que no me arrepiento de la locura que cometí. Si locura, pero de amor. Mi más allá…Eres tu ángel mío. Mi más allá…es él, es Draco Malfoy. Mi más allá…Ese es el lugar al que pertenezco.

Seguramente en algún momento este amor verdadero podrá salir a la luz nuevamente y ser plenamente disfrutado y vivido por aquellos dos amantes, que sin pensarlo, sin quererlo ni desearlo se encontraban en su mas allá amándose.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--


End file.
